The description of the references, if any, cited in this Section is not intended to constitute an admission that any reference cited herein is “Prior Art” with respect to the Present Invention, unless designated as such.
It is known that a baseboard may comprise, generally, a skirt and a guard element. In such cases, the guard skirt is fixed to a wall and provided with longitudinal guiding projections. These guiding projections interface with elastic longitudinal projections of the guard element.
Specifically, from the description of Polish Utility Model Patent No. W-114468, the contents of which are hereby incorporated herein in their entirety, it is known a skirting board structure comprising an open base profile and a guard profile to be set in it by means of two webs. The guard profile of this skirting has two guard arms having different length. The open base profile is trapezial shaped in cross-sectional view. The base profile has a narrowing at the outer edge being limited by two oblique surfaces and an outwardly deflected arm. A long arm of the guard profile is placed in one line with the outwardly deflected profile and is its extension. On the inner side, the guard profile is provided with two deviated settlement webs having bulges on outer walls and being interrelated to the shaped edges of the base profile.
Further, the description of Polish Protective Right No. 60484, the contents of which are hereby incorporated herein in their entirety, presents a structure of a skirting board which comprises two longitudinal elements being separately connected and corner joint elements. The joint elements comprise several portions which require an appropriate connection while assembling, wherein assembly or disassembly of the corner elements requires a longitudinal displacement of the longitudinal skirting elements, which considerably complicate assembling operations.
Thus, a need exists for a skirting board which overcomes the above-stated disadvantages.